


Too close

by ginkitty



Category: Gintama
Genre: Bickering, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, when will they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginkitty/pseuds/ginkitty
Summary: He put down his tea and put the magazine in front of his face, flipping through it and occasionally reading a few lines of dialogue in a mocking voice, which caused Gintoki to climb over the table to snatch his Jump back from Katsura’s hand. He swiftly avoided Gintoki’s clumsy grabs at first and the grin on his lips quickly turned into bursting laughter. Gintoki used this moment of distraction and finally ripped the Jump from Katsura’s hand, not without knocking over the tea.Suddenly the two men were facing each other, noses only inches apart. The tea spilled and dripped from the table onto the wooden floor unnoticed by both of them. After what felt like minutes but couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, Gintoki broke their eye contact, got off the table, sat back on the opposite couch, and put his arm on the backrest of the couch.He flipped through the Jump absentmindedly, trying to find the right page again. Did he seriously see a faint blush on Zura’s cheeks? The room sure had gotten a couple of degrees hotter.





	Too close

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent fic, enjoy.
> 
> Big thanks to Naomi for beta reading this and suggesting a title.

Gintoki was lying on the couch, nose buried in the newest Jump, lazily flipping through the colorful pages. The afternoon sun bathed the Yorozuya apartment in warm, orange light. The warmth made him sleepy, and the kids were outside, perfect time for an afternoon nap. He put the thick magazine on his face ready to doze off any second.

“-after we finished our trip to the zoo, we went to eat some so-”, a familiar voice from the opposite couch chattered, ”Hey, Gintoki! Are you even listening? Elizabeth told me the funniest joke-”

“Zura, do you ever shut up about your obnoxious pet. I have very important things to do, like napping and reading Jump!”

“It’s not Zura, it’s Katsura and have you ever tried being a functional member of society and stop reading a magazine for teenage boys?”

“How dare you stupid wig insult Jump like that! I’m gonna kick you out of my apartment! Why are you here anyway?”, Gintoki sat up and threw the Jump issue in the vague direction of the other man, hitting his shoulder. It fell down on the wooden floor with a thump.

“It’s not stupid wig, it’s Katsura”, he sipped his tea and picked up the magazine, ”I’m just paying an old friend a visit.”

He put down his tea and put the magazine in front of his face, flipping through it and occasionally reading a few lines of dialogue in a mocking voice, which caused Gintoki to climb over the table to snatch his Jump back from Katsura’s hand. He swiftly avoided Gintoki’s clumsy grabs at first and the grin on his lips quickly turned into bursting laughter. Gintoki used this moment of distraction and finally ripped the Jump from Katsura’s hand, not without knocking over the tea. 

Suddenly the two men were facing each other, noses only inches apart. The tea spilled and dripped from the table onto the wooden floor unnoticed by both of them. After what felt like minutes but couldn’t have been more than a few seconds, Gintoki broke their eye contact, got off the table, sat back on the opposite couch, and put his arm on the backrest of the couch.

He flipped through the Jump absentmindedly, trying to find the right page again. Did he seriously see a faint blush on Zura’s cheeks? The room sure had gotten a couple of degrees hotter.

Katsura cleared his throat and rose to his feet, Gintoki snapped back into reality once again. 

“You spilled my tea.”

“There are rags in the kitchen.”

Katsura made his way to the kitchen, came back with a rag, and cleaned up the mess while humming a tune in an annoying Zura-kind of of way. Gintoki tried to read the same page for the uptenth time, eyes switching between words he couldn’t make sense of and a long-haired man swiping his table and floor. Still humming, Zura got up from his knees, brought the rag back to the kitchen, and returned with a new cup of tea.

He sat down again right besides Gintoki who lifted his eyes from the Jump page.

“Why are you sitting right-”, he started but Katsura put his finger on his brow.

“If you keep frowning like this you’re going to look like the ossan you internally are”, he replied face so close that their noses were almost touching again.

“And you’re blushing like a teenage girl, we all have our issues.”

“It’s really warm in here”, Katsura protested and gave Gintoki’s forehead a gentle push with his finger and then pulled back his hand.

“Oh god, you stupid wig, will you ever shut up?”

“It’s not stupid wig, it’s Katsura. And everybody loves my voice.”

“Will you just shut up and kiss me, I can’t stand this tension anym-”

Katsura’s soft lift lips met Gintoki’s half-open mouth mid-sentence, a sloppy and long overdue kiss. The room suddenly became unbearingly hot, as Katsura turned the chaste kiss into a deep one, his hands going right for Gintoki’s white curls. 

Gintoki put his arms around Katsura’s waist and started playing with strands of black hair. Kissing Katsura again felt good, he didn’t even realize how much he missed this. His soft lips and gently tongue made Gintoki question why he didn’t just kiss him earlier. Katsura had a careful grip on his hair, ruffling the soft perm. As they both breathed for air, hazy crimson eyes looked on light brown ones, Gintoki pulled at Katsura’s clothes and nodded in direction of his lap. 

“Quite demanding, aren’t we”, Katsura sighed but placed himself on Gintoki’s lap anyway.

He resumed french kissing Gintoki, who started to shove the light blue haori off Katsura’s shoulders. As he wriggled out of the now completely unnecessary piece of clothing not once interrupting their kiss, Gintoki fumbled with and opened Katsura’s obi, and pushed the kimono aside to uncover pale neck and shoulders.

Gintoki pulled back from the kiss, cheeks flushed in a pretty shade of pink, and started kissing Katsura’s neck. He slowly made his way to the collarbones, not without sucking and biting here and there. Katsura’s breath was much less calm now, and Gintoki could’ve sworn to hear it hitch.

The first time he kissed Katsura right before the war started, his skin was pale, perfect, and untouched. Now, his skin was pale and scarred, but to Gintoki’s eyes still anything but imperfect. 

He stopped kissing and lifted his head to look into Katsura’s face, whose ears and cheeks were matching the color of Gintoki’s face, his breath uneven. He pushed his own kimono from his shoulders and proceeded to push off Gintoki’s yukata, too. 

Katsura tucked loose strands behind his ear as Gintoki’s pulled down the zipper of his black shirt, leaning in for another kiss. He could feel the bulge in Gintoki’s pants and started rolling his hips almost unnoticeably.

“You’re driving me crazy, you know that?”, Gintoki hummed.

“You started to strip me. I’m changing my opinion, you’re not an ossan but a hopeless teenage boy”, Katsura replied in between feather light kisses.

“Hm, just shut up and kiss me more.”

Just as Katsura was leaning in for another kiss, the door of the yorozuya apartment flung open and a very noisy Yato girl stormed inside, barging right into the living room without bothering to take off her shoes.

“GIN-CHAN! GIN-CHAN! LOOK WHAT I-

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?”

Katsura practically jumped from Gintoki’s lap, frantically searching for his obi and trying to put his clothes into proper order with beet red face.

“Zura, did Gin-chan hurt you? Are you alright? He's a nasty man, so you should be care-”, Kagura said with a worried tone in her voice.

“Who are calling nasty, you stupid brat?”, Gintoki got up from the couch, without zipping his shirt, and hit Kagura right on her head. 

“OUCH! That hurt! See, that’s what I mean by nasty!”

While Kagura and Gintoki were shouting, Katsura dressed again and cleared his throat after he was done.

“I will be going now. Goodbye, Gintoki. Leader”, he bowed quickly with a face still pink with embarrassment and his kimono not as neat as it usually was.

“Bye Zura!”, Kagura happily exclaimed waving after him, “Next time, tell Gin-chan to properly introduce you as his boyfriend.”

Smack. Another hit on Kagura’s head.

“Since when do you decide who he’s dating? Or I for that matter.”

“Ouch!” Kagura held her head, “ You’re such a meanie, no wonder Zura left so suddenly. But on the bright side, Shinpachi owes me a pack of sukonbu now.”

“What? Why?”

“We had a bet that you two were secretly dating and I won”, the girl smirked the most satisfied grin, as she dropped on the couch and started flipping through Gintoki’s long forgotten Jump.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.


End file.
